criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Higher You Rise/Transcript
Isaac Bontemps: The World Exhibition has been a wonder of modern innovation, ... from steam-powered flying machines to Charles and Richard's DNA machine. Isaac: The event has, however, been overshadowed by murder. The competition for the grand prize suffered from repeated instances of sabotage. Isaac: Some inventions, like the steampack, have been outright eliminated. Others, like the Chessmaton, have a much lower chance of winning after they were tampered with. Maddie: Someone is clearly manipulating the competition so that Stanley Spark's Exo-Suit is victorious, but he himself claims innocence. Isaac: The winner is set to be announced tonight, . We must be on our guard! Constable Ramirez: <Rank> ! Pardon my interruption, but you must come quickly! The Exhibition Tower, there's- Isaac: Constable Ramirez, is it? Yes, that magnificent construction is finished at last, but that's nothing to worry about- Constable Ramirez: You misunderstand, Detective Bontemps! Someone's been found dead at the bottom of the tower! Isaac: Another murder, on the final night of the World Exhibition?! , we must investigate the tower at once! Chapter 1 Investigate Exhibition Park Isaac Bontemps: Heavens, ! Ramirez was correct. That poor woman is deceased. Isaac: And unless I'm mistaken, that's Celine Georges, the inventor of the Chessmaton. Isaac: It appears Miss Georges fell from the top of the tower... Isaac: And those bruises on her face and arm indicate she was involved in some sort of scuffle. This was no accident, Celine was murdered! Isaac: We know Miss Georges was determined to catch the individual behind the exhibition sabotage... Could this have cost her her life? Isaac: That torn photograph might reveal the answer. I'll fetch your adhesive tape, ! Isaac: And that pistol is a regulation firearm of the Concordian Police! What is that doing here? Let's use that faded engraving to track down the careless officer! Isaac: Even the final evening of the World Exhibition cannot escape the specter of murder. Let us away, , there's work to be done! Examine Torn Photo. Isaac: That photograph you reassembled is of the victim, Celine Georges! Isaac: And you're right, ! The other woman is that inventor Greta Gundwood, whose color photography camera was tampered with. Isaac: The ladies appear younger in this photograph. They must have been friends for some time. Isaac: Meaning it's our unenviable duty to inform Miss Gundwood of her friend's demise. Ask Greta Gundwood about her friendship with the victim. Greta: Thank heavens, ! Celine... I saw her fall from the upper deck of the Exhibition Tower! Isaac: You witnessed Miss Georges' murder? You saw the dastardly assailant? Greta: Murder? This... this wasn't an accident? Greta: She was too high up, I didn't see anything. , you must find out who did this! Greta: Celine and I may have been rivals, but we'd been friends for many years. Greta: The scientific world is dominated by men, it was encouraging to have someone like Celine around. Who would do a such a thing? Isaac: We don't know yet. But will not rest until that question is answered! Isaac: This is unusual, . We've found an eye witness to the murder, but the crime scene was too high for Miss Gundwood to see anything! Isaac: Obviously, our next move is to investigate the Exhibition Tower's upper deck, where Miss Georges fell from. Onward and upward! Investigate Tower Platform Isaac: This is a glorious panorama of Concordia, . But there's no time to admire the view. Isaac: The platform is still closed to the public, greatly narrowing our field of investigation in looking for Miss Georges' killer! Isaac: Capital thinking, ! We know the victim fought before she fell. Perhaps the killer touched these binoculars during the skirmish! Let's dust them for fingerprints. Isaac: And if Miss Georges' killer discarded evidence, it may be in that trash can. Let's see what you can find, ! Examine Trash Can. Isaac: A bloodstained coin, ? Not what you'd expect to find in the trash. The killer must have discarded this after their foul deed! Isaac: It's unusual denomination, . Certainly not a Concordian shilling. We should send this specimen to Evie to see what she can make of it! Analyze Bloody Coin. Evie: How did you know about my hobby, ? Evie: Once I've polished the blood away, this coin will make a fine addition to my collection! Isaac: What have you done, Evie?! That blood was evidence! Evie: I know that! Viola confirmed that blood was the victim's an hour ago. Isaac: Evelyn Holloway! You must never do that again! Evie: I apologize. Nevertheless, once Viola had established this coin was the killer's. I took a closer look at its design. Evie: And it's not a coin at all. Or, at least, it isn't currency. This is a limited edition World Exhibition token, which can be exchanged for a hot air balloon ride! Isaac: You're saying the killer was planning on taking a hot air balloon ride? An uplifting clue, ! You'll bring Miss Georges' killer back down to earth in quick order! Examine Viewing Binoculars. Isaac: Brilliant work, ! You've found fingerprints on these viewing binoculars! Isaac: Let's compare these prints to the archives to see if we can find a match! Examine Fingerprints. Isaac: , the fingerprints you retrieved from these binoculars belong to Stanley Spark! The person who would benefit the most from Celine Georges' elimination from the contest! Isaac: I know we couldn't go to Spark on suspicion alone. But his fingerprints on our crime scene are more than sufficient! Surely we will find Mr Spark at tonight's festivities! Find out why Stanley Spark was on the tower platform Stanley: Mark my words, ! Tonight, mankind's crowning achievement, my Exo-Suit, will be declared the winner of the exhibition contest, crushing my competition! Isaac: An intriguing choice of words, Mr Spark, considering one of your rivals, Celine Georges, was found crushed at the bottom of the Exhibition Tower. Stanley: What?! Celine is dead? Isaac: Yes. She got into a fight at the top of the tower and plummeted to her death. And we found your fingerprints on the crime scene! Stanley: Wait, are you implying I did it? It's not enough to accuse me of sabotage, now you're saying I'm a killer?! Stanley: I was merely admiring the glorious view of Concordia, old chap. Stanley: I've told you before, I don't need to murder anyone to win. My Exo-Suit is beyond anything Miss Georges could dream of. Stanley: The fusion of man and machine, the human mind augmented by robotics- Isaac: That's enough, Mr Spark. Save your speech for another time! Examine Gun. Isaac: Do my eyes deceive me, ? That engraving indicates this firearm belongs to Chief Wright! Isaac: It's one thing for a wet-behind-the-ears officer to be careless with their weapon. But the Chief? Isaac: A peculiar development, one that only Chief Wright can explain. I agree, let's have a word with him! Question Chief Wright about misplacing his gun. Chief Wright: ! Right on time... I've just finished securing the area! Chief Wright: A heinous crime, the murder of yet another World Exhibition finalist. On the very night the grand prize will be awarded! Isaac: Heinous indeed, Chief. However, forgive my impertinence, I wonder how your pistol came to be left at the crime scene? Chief Wright: My pistol? Heavens, , you're right! In all of the confusion I must have misplaced it. Chief Wright: I was strolling around the exhibition, when I heard a scream coming from the tower. When I realized what had happened, I dispatched Constable Ramirez immediately. Chief Wright: Now, you mustn't feel awkward, . I know you have no choice but to file me as a suspect. Chief Wright: Continue with this investigation as you would any other, by the book! Autopsy Victim's Body. Dick: It appears being an inventor at the World Exhibition is hazardous to one's health, . I'm grateful Charles and I are still alive! Isaac: Much to our relief, Richard! Now, did your autopsy of the unfortunate Miss Georges yield any clues? Dick: Indeed, and it's all about the hands! A person's hands are a veritable treasure trove of clues! Dick: First, handprints on the victim's chest prove beyond doubt that Miss Georges was pushed from the tower. She literally died at the hands of the assailant! Dick: Additionally, I found traces of spun sugar residue in the handprints. In other words, cotton candy! Isaac: So the killer was eating the popular confection before they fought? Charming! Dick: But it doesn't stop there! Clutched in the victim's hand was a tuft of purple threads, torn from the killer during the struggle. So keep an eye out for a purple garment. Isaac: We shall, indeed! But there's no sugar-coating this, . We're looking for a killer who eats cotton candy! Later, on the airship... Isaac: The World Exhibition was meant to be a showcase of mankind's achievements, but it has been continually tarnished by sabotage and murder! Isaac: A competition contender, Celine Georges, was pushed from the top of the Exhibition Tower, falling to her death. Isaac: It's tempting to think that Stanley Spark, who has benefited the most by the sabotaging efforts, is the logical suspect in Miss Georges' murder. Isaac: But there isn't enough evidence to make an accusation. Isaac: Greta Gundwood, the victim's friend, says she witnessed the crime, albeit from a distance... Isaac: And then there's Chief Wright, who misplaced his pistol at the crime scene! If we're to get anywhere- Charles: , aren't you ready? We must hurry! Isaac: Ready for what, Charles? Charles: The award ceremony! Leopold Rochester is about to announce the winner of the World Exhibition! Chapter 2 Isaac Bontemps: The World Exhibition was intended to be a showcase of mankind's achievements, but it has been tarnished by sabotage and murder! Isaac: Now, on the closing night, Celine Georges is pushed from the top of the Exhibition Tower! We- Charles: ! Leopold Rochester is on stage at the Crystal Palace... Charles: He and Mayor Castletown are about to announce the winner! Isaac: Announce the winner?! A competition contender is dead, and two of her fellow finalists are implicated in her murder! Isaac: What are they thinking?! , we must put a stop to this! At the Crystal Palace... Leopold: Ladies and Gentlemen! We are here to crown the winner of the gran prize, honoring the most talented inventor at the World Exhibition! Cornelius: This year's finalists are at the forefront of technological advancement, representing the latest in modern innovation! Leopold (holding the winner's trophy): So without further ado, it's my pleasure to declare this year's winner to be- Isaac: Stop this at once! Leopold: I say! What's the meaning of this?! Isaac: Mr Rochester, is conducting an investigation into the murder of one of the competition finalists! Isaac: It's therefore not fitting for this ceremony to proceed until the culprit faces justice. Leopold: Murder?! , I had no idea someone was killed! Cornelius: And I didn't give it a second thought. The show must go on! Isaac: There is a time and a place for celebration, Mayor Castletown. And now is not appropriate. Leopold: Very well, . We shall wait. You're free to proceed with your investigation. (Leopold and Cornelius leave.) Isaac: It appears we have talked a little sense into Mr Rochester and Mayor Castletown... for now. How should we proceed, ? Isaac: Good idea. It's possible Miss Georges' killer, or even the victim herself, were here in the Crystal Palace. Isaac: Let's scour the ceremony stage for clues! Investigate Ceremony Stage. Isaac: Good show, ! That purple scarf is missing some tassels. Exactly like the threads Celine Georges clutched in her hand! Isaac: This scarf must be the killer's, the garment Richard told us about! Collecting a sample of that white powder could shed more light on their identity! Isaac: Uncovering secrets is your specialty, . So searching through that folder is a wise course of action! Isaac: And those broken pieces of metal might seem like a dead end, but I'll trust your instincts. I'm sure you can reassemble them! Examine Metal Pieces. Isaac: This VIP pin grants special access to the Exhibition Tower. Isaac: Heavens, , you're right. This pin belongs to Commissioner Baldwin! He was on the tower's upper deck?! The very place Celine Georges was murdered! Isaac: This isn't the first time Commissioner Baldwin has been suspected of murder at the World Exhibition. We know he held a grudge against the inventor of that steampack, Orville West! Isaac: Is it possible he harbored similar feelings towards Celine Georges? Let's ask the Commissioner and find out! Ask Talmadge Baldwin why he was at the crime scene. Talmadge: Fortuitous timing, ! I'm just getting into the queue for a hot air balloon ride. Care to join me? Isaac: I'm afraid we have our hands full investigating the murder of Celine Georges, Commissioner. Talmadge: Yes. A real tragedy on such an auspicious night. Are you here with an update on the case? Isaac: Not exactly. We understand you had access to the Exhibition Tower's upper deck, which is restricted to the public. Isaac: This happens to be where Miss Georges was pushed to her death, meaning that- Talmadge: Meaning I could be her killer, is that what you're saying?! Talmadge: You've suspected me of criminal activity since New Haven, ! And frankly, I'm tired of your baseless accusations! Talmadge: If I were you, I'd tread carefully. By now, you should know who you're dealing with! Examine Folder. Isaac: , that plan you found inside that folder is a diagram of the Exhibition Tower's upper deck... the very place Miss Georges was pushed to her death! Isaac: And look at these notations. "Safety barriers are too low"!, "No safety net?"... and the plan is signed by Chief Inspector Halsted! Isaac: Eleanor Halsted has been tasked with maintaining security at the World Exhibition, and it goes without saying she's had a difficult time. Isaac: But this diagram indicates the Chief Inspector had concerns about the safety of the Exhibition Tower. Did she do anything about them? Let's go find out! Question Eleanor Halsted about her security concerns. Isaac: Chief Inspector Halsted, apologies for disturbing you, especially on a night like this. But- Eleanor: By all means! We only have another murder on our hands, and Mayor Castletown and Leopold Rochester are breathing down my neck. But feel free to take up as much time as you need! Isaac: Erm... well- Eleanor: I'm sorry, . I'm just a bit jittery from eating too much cotton candy. You know how I get around sugar! Isaac: We wanted to ask you about your safety concerns regarding the Exhibition Tower. Eleanor: Yes. I was worried about the safety of visitors accessing the upper deck. Eleanor: I had every intention of implementing better protocols before it was opened to the public. If only a safety net had been in place, perhaps Celine Georges would still be alive? Eleanor: The World Exhibition has gone terribly wrong in so many ways. How could it have gotten so out of hand? Isaac: I'm confident you have done the best job you could, Chief Inspector. Chin up, as Miss O'Malley would say! Examine Scarf. Isaac: We know the scarf you collected this white powder from belongs to the killer. If Viola can identify this sample, we'll be one step closer to bringing them to justice! Analyze White Powder. Viola: Judging from that white powder you collected from the murderer's scarf, , you may be looking for a highly agitated killer! Isaac: I don't follow, Viola. Are you perchance branching out into psychology? Viola: No, just pure scientific deduction, Isaac! On a microscopic level, those crystals are a chemical compound made up of carbon, hydrogen, chlorine and oxygen. In these relative proportions, they form chloral hydrate! Isaac: What has that got to do with the emotional stability of Celine Georges' killer? Viola: Chloral hydrate is commonly used as a sedative. The drug has many calmative uses, but it's frequently prescribed to ease frayed nerves. Isaac: So our killer takes sedatives! There shall be no rest for the wicked, , with you on the case! Isaac: Celine Georges' killer should be worried, with you closing in, . But damning evidence is still lacking! Isaac: And, because the victim was pushed from the top of the Exhibition Tower and found dead at the monument's base, we have not one crime scene, but two! Isaac: Quite right, . Let's return to where the victim was first discovered. Perhaps there's something we overlooked! Investigate Tower Ticket Booth. Isaac: That notebook seems out of place, . Perhaps it belonged to the victim? If you can decipher that symbol lock, we shall know for certain! Isaac: But there's no doubt that rose was intended for Celine Georges... her name is written on the attached card! Isaac: This seems like some sort of romantic gesture. Retrieving that faded message may identify Miss Georges' secret admirer. Examine Rose with Card. Isaac: I hardly know what to make of this romantic invitation, ... Isaac: Celine Georges had a romantic evening planned... with Stanley Spark? Isaac: I was under the impression the two inventors were rivals. I wouldn't have expected them to fraternize socially. Isaac: And yet this card speaks to the contrary. Quite right, , Stanley Spark has some explaining to do! Ask Spark about his relationship with the victim. Stanley (holding cotton candy): Ah, . Would you care for some cotton candy? Isaac: We're less interested in your sweet tooth, Mr Spark, and more concerned about your sweetheart... namely, Celine Georges! Stanley: Sweetheart? Miss Georges? What are you talking about? Isaac: We found your rose, Mr Spark. You and the victim had a romantic engagement? Stanley: Oh, that! Yes, we were meeting, but there was nothing romantic about it. I have my vices - like using more chloral hydrate than is advisable - but felling in love with my competition is not one of them! Stanley: That rose was nothing more than a touch of class, a mark of charisma! Isaac: And you're certain that's how Miss Georges interpreted it? Unrequited love can easily spark a lovers' quarrel... pardon the pun. Stanley: I don't care how Celine interpreted anything. We may have shared mutual interests, but we were still rivals after all. Stanley (yawning): Now if you don't mind, I am growing tired of this. If that's everything, , I'm eager to take on of those hot air balloon rides. Examine Book. Isaac: This is some sort of scrapbook, . And the articles inside are obituaries. Isaac: However, none of the names are familiar to me. And I wonder what that message means: "If Spark wins, this will never happen again!" Isaac: I agree, . Evie should be able to determine the significance of these obituaries. Let's send her this scrapbook at once! Analyze Scrapbook. Evie: The deaths of young people are tragic, . But it's evermore painful when their deaths come in the line of duty. Isaac: Are you saying those obituaries are for police officers? Evie: I'm afraid so. What's more, at the time of their deaths, each of the deceased officers was under the command of Chief Wright! Isaac: Chief Wright?! Could this scrapbook be his? Evie: Without question. The police records also show that the Chief held a memorial service for those officers. He's clearly concerned with preserving their legacy. Isaac: That explains the message about Spark's Exo-Suit. The Chief seems to believe it could prevent other officers from dying. Isaac: Quite right, . If Chief Wright had a vested interest in Spark's victory, we need to have another discussion with him. Question Chief Wright about his interest in the Exo-Suit. Isaac: Chief Wright, wanted to ask you about your scrapbook. A sad litany of officers killed in the line of duty. Chief Wright: Where did you... how could I be so carless with that book? Isaac: But this message you scrawled on the page? Do you really think Spark's suit could prevent such tragedies? Chief Wright: I live with this hope, . That suit is said to have manifold protective applications. Chief Wright: Can you imagine if officers were equipped with technology that could save their lives? These aren't just out colleagues, . These are our friends. Chief Wright: That's why it is imperative that Spark claims victory at the World Exhibition, so his Exo-Suit can go into mass production. Chief Wright: I hardly sleep at night, . Thanks heavens for chloral hydrate. You simply cannot fathom the burden of a man in my position. Isaac: If you're right, Chief, it would indeed be a weight off your shoulders. Weaker men that you have been known to kill in such desperation. Chief Wright: Perhaps, . In the end, we will have to let the facts of this case speak for themselves. Later, on the airship... Isaac: I never thought I'd see the day, , when nearly all of our suspects are colleagues! Isaac: Not only have you placed Commissioner Baldwin at yet another crime scene... Isaac: ... you've also learned that Inspector Halsted had concerns about the safety of the Exhibition Tower, but did nothing about them. Isaac: And although his motives are noble, it seems Chief Wright has a vested interest in Stanley Spark's victory at the World Exhibition! Judge Takakura: Did someone mention Arthur Wright? I must speak with him immediately, . Isaac: I'm afraid he's occupied, Judge Takakura. How can we help? Judge Takakura: I've had enough of the crime and madness in this city. I've tried my last case and I'm putting down my gavel... for good! Chapter 3 Isaac Bontemps: I never thought I'd see the day, , when nearly all of our suspects are colleagues! Isaac: This is a grave turn of events. One- Judge Takakura: , I must speak with Chief Wright immediately. Isaac: I'm afraid the Chief is occupied, Judge Takakura. How can we help? Judge Takakura: I've had enough of the crime and madness in this city... I've tried my last case! Isaac: Judge Takakura, you cannot drop everything and retire like this! We're in the middle of a murder investigation and you must preside over this case! Judge Takakura: Out of question! There's nothing you can say to change my mind! Isaac: Nothing? Even if we told you this murder is closely linked to the World Exhibition, no doubt leading to a high-profile trial? Judge Takakura: Well, I've always dreamed of leaving my mark on the legal world. Judge Takakura: Very well. I will remain as a favor to you, . But find the culprit, quickly! Good day! (Judge Takakura leaves.) Isaac: That's another bullet dodged, . But catching Celine Georges' killer is now a matter of urgency! Isaac: Let's return to the Crystal Palace auditorium. Surely there are more clues to be found! Investigate Crystal Palace Auditorium. Isaac: A fruitful search of the Crystal Palace, . That locked wooden box was obviously the victim's... Isaac: ... while this wine bottle is some sort of peace offering: "Celine, I hope you will forgive me." A sample of that beige substance may help us determine who was apologizing. Isaac: But that postcard appears to have no connection to Celine Georges. The message reads: "Alex, we have this competition in the bag. Get ready to make a fortune!" Isaac: Whoever wrote this is confident they will profit from a World Exhibition victory. Isaac: The card isn't signed, but it was written to a fellow named Alex. Let's retrieve the address to find out who this gentleman is! Examine Postcard. Isaac: This postcard is addressed to an Alex Baldwin. Could he be a relation of Commissioner Baldwin? Isaac: Given the nature of the message, I assumed the postcard was written by one of the competition finalists. How would the Commissioner profit from the grand prize? Isaac: I agree, . If there's even a hint at impropriety here, Commissioner Baldwin must answer for it. Let's find him at once! Ask Talmadge Baldwin how he might profit from the contest. Talmadge: , I apologize for my behavior earlier. Perhaps I should increase my daily dose of chloral hydrate to calm my nerves. Talmadge: Please, let's bury the hatchet. I'll buy you some cotton candy! Isaac: Thank you, Commissioner, but our investigation is pressing. And in that regard, we wanted to ask you about this postcard. Talmadge: Oh... yes. I hadn't realized I'd dropped that! You mustn't read into it, . Isaac: The competition is "in the bag," "Get ready to make a fortune." Just how are we supposed to read this message? Talmadge: The thing is... my brother Alex is an engineer. He signed a contract with Spark Industries. Should the Exo-Suit prove victorious, Alex's factory will manufacture them. Isaac: One could argue that your brother stands to profit a great deal, should Stanley Spark win. Talmadge: My family connections aside, all of Concordia will benefit from the manufacture of the Exo-Suit. The technology has manifold applications, and it would be a boost to the economy! Isaac: A lofty vision, Commissioner. But if it turns out you eliminated Celine Georges to ensure things were "in the bag," your brother will be sending you postcards... in prison! Examine Wooden Box. Isaac: Heavens! The automaton inside that box must be one of Celine Georges' inventions! Isaac: Mind you, this little fellow is much smaller than the Chessmaton that I defeated! Isaac: I agree, Miss Georges dreamed up all manner of devices. Perhaps we should have Charlie examine this automaton. Analyze Automaton. Charles: Despite the tragedies that have befallen the World Exhibition, , I'll be sorry when it's finished. All of the inventions have been wonderful! Isaac: Including your DNA machine, Charlie! But have you examined Celine Georges' automaton? Charles: I have. This magnificent machine has been programmed to mimic human handwriting! Charles (holding the automaton): Powered by clockwork motors, the mechanism doesn't just stimulate handwriting, it actually writes pre-programmed messages! Isaac: My word, an automaton that writes messages! Charles: But there's more. Look what the device has been programmed to write! Isaac: A rather inflammatory missive, . "You should give up now, Greta. You're a disgrace!" Isaac: Why would Miss Georges send such a nasty message to her friend? Isaac: Perhaps they weren't as close as Miss Gundwood would have us believe? Only she can tell us! Question Greta Gundwood about the victim's angry message. Isaac: Miss Gundwood, in your outpouring of grief, you failed to inform that you and Miss Georges had a falling out. Greta: I guess it was foolish to hope that would remain a secret... Greta: But yes, our friendship had eroded ever since I won the previous exhibition contest. She thought I didn't deserve the victory! Greta: It only got worse when I entered again this year. She said I was robbing her of her chance to shine. That I was greedy for fame! Greta: She even gloated when my camera was tampered with. Thank goodness it was repaired on time! Isaac: And so she tried to guilt you into dropping out of the contest... Greta: Yes! She handed me that silly note when I came back from a hot air balloon ride. As if that would sway me! Greta: But look at her now! She thought she was so high and mighty, but she tumbled back down to earth pretty quickly! Examine Bottle of Wine. Isaac: Let's get this sample you collected from that wine bottle under the microscope quickly! Every second counts, ! Examine Beige Substance. Isaac: Of course, ! That substance you collected from that wine bottle is leather oil! Isaac: More specifically, the oil one uses on gloves. I should have recognized it from the scent, I regularly use it on my own! Isaac: Chief Inspector Halsted is the only suspect we've encountered wearing gloves. I wonder how she may have wronged Miss Georges? Isaac: Regardless, it's clear Inspector Halsted felt the need to ask forgiveness. Let's ask her why, ! Find out why Eleanor Halsted apologized to the victim. Isaac: Pardon me, Chief Inspector. found this bottle of wine you gave to Miss Georges, and- Eleanor: Ah, the wine. I guess she didn't accept my apology, if she threw that away. Isaac: Your apology... for what, exactly? Eleanor: Celine blamed me for everything that's gone wrong at the World Exhibition, even those damaged inventions. Eleanor: As if I wasn't under enough pressure! There's so much to take care of, and those hot air balloon rides and my chloral hydrate are doing little to calm my nerves! Isaac: Given the stress you're under, a natural reaction would be to lash out yourself, Chief Inspector. Eleanor: You forget your place, ! Mind who you are raising accusations against! Later, on the airship... Isaac: The evidence against Celine Georges' killer is mounting, , but it's leading us towards one of two alarming conclusions. Isaac: Either the victim was pushed from the top of the Exhibition Tower by one of her fellow competition finalists... Isaac: ... or the killer is one of our very own colleagues! Isaac: You're right, . You've established the crime took place on the upper deck of the tower. As such, we should make the climb to the top one more time! Investigate Upper Deck Machinery. Isaac: Looking down on that vast Concordian cityscape, we know for certain Celine Georges' killer is out there somewhere. And perhaps the vital clue we need to catch them is on this platform! Isaac: These tools are a good place to start. A rummage through that crate could prove fruitful. Isaac: And that bloodstained handkerchief has the victim's initials on it, . No great mystery there! Isaac: The blood is likely hers, but we shouldn't risk missing a lead. Let's take a sample to be sure. Isaac: Come, ! We cannot allow the World Exhibition to end with injustice. Miss Georges' killer must be caught, tonight! Examine Crate of Tools. Isaac: The goggles you've found in that crate look like the ones Celine Georges was accustomed to wearing. Isaac: These must have fallen off during her deadly struggle. Which means they were hidden here after Celine was murdered! Isaac: We could speculate all night, , but we've no time to dawdle. Let's have Viola examine these goggles! Analyze Victim's Goggles. Viola: I'll cut to the chase, . I've made an alarming discovery while analyzing the victim's goggles. Viola: I found a torn scrap of blue cloth on one of the goggles' rivets. Isaac: Torn away from Celine's killer, I wager! Viola: Correct. But that's the troubling part. I examined the fabric closely, and this material and the specific shade of blue are identical to Concordia's police blazers! Isaac: You're saying the killer is a police officer?! Isaac: Then it is as we feared, ... Celine Georges was killed by one of our colleagues. Viola: A grave discovery, . The murderer is one of our own, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or to be more precise, your killer is wearing a blue police blazer! Examine Handkerchief. Isaac: Nicely done, . Let's get that blood sample you collected from that handkerchief to Viola, quickly! Analyze Blood. Viola: It's not often you bring me samples that are overly simple, . But the blood you collected from the victim's handkerchief is an exception! Isaac: So it was Miss Georges' blood after all? I was afraid of that. Viola: Quite the contrary, Isaac. This sample is from her killer! Viola: Let me explain. I had prepared myself for an extensive analysis, but the very first result proved negative for the victim's blood. Viola: Celine Georges' blood type is B-, while the blood you found on that handkerchief is B+! Viola: The logical deduction is simplicity itself. The killer, after their scuffle with Miss Georges, wiped away their blood on the handkerchief before throwing it away. Isaac: A positive clue if I've ever seen one, . Celine Georges' killer has B+ blood! After completing all the tasks... Isaac: It's time to bring Celine Georges' killer to justice, . But the evidence you've gathered proves without doubt the murderer is a colleague. Isaac: Brace yourself, . We're about to arrest one of our own! Take care of the killer now! Isaac: Chief Inspector Halsted, I am appalled! How could you murder an innocent woman?! Eleanor: How dare you accuse me, ! I outrank you! Isaac: That's precisely what makes this truly distasteful! One of Concordia's highest-ranking officers, a murderous scoundrel! Eleanor: You're on thin ice, . You had better have strong evidence to level such accusations against me! Isaac: We have your hot air balloon token, found at the top of the Exhibition Tower. Stained with the victim's blood! Eleanor: Everyone at the World Exhibition has been riding those balloons. I saw Commissioner Baldwin in one this very night! Isaac: But not everyone could access the tower platform. We know you were there when Celine Georges was pushed. We found a scrap of your blue police blazer torn on her goggles! Eleanor: I... of course I was there! I told you I had safety concerns. And that cloth... the Commissioner also- Isaac: The Commissioner has nothing to do with this! He doesn't have your B+ blood... the blood you wiped on Miss Georges' handkerchief! The time for deceit is over, Inspector Halsted! Eleanor: Fine! I threw that meddling woman off that tower! Eleanor: Celine thought she was so smart. She came to me with her suspicions that someone was sabotaging the World Exhibition inventions! Eleanor: Little did she realize I knew all about that. So I capitalized on the tower's low safety barriers and caught Celine by surprise! Isaac: So this wasn't about protecting your reputation! We always suspected Miss Georges was killed by the World Exhibition saboteur... Isaac: ... but what would YOU have to gain from the victory of Spark's Exo-Suit? Eleanor: I don't have to explain myself to you, , or anyone else. If you want answers, you'll have to find them yourself! Isaac: Perhaps you'll have more to say once Judge Takakura is finished with you. You're under arrest for the murder of Celine Georges! Judge Takakura: Eleanor Halsted! After all these years working side-by-side in the pursuit of justice, you go and throw it all away, murdering an innocent woman? Judge Takakura: Then again, I should have known you were capable of such a thing. You always were so uptight! Eleanor: If you are quite through, Takakura, I'd prefer to skip the monologue! Eleanor: And frankly, I don't understand why I'm standing here on trial, while Stanley Spark walks free! Judge Takakura: What has Mr Spark got to do with any of this? Eleanor: Why do you think I sabotaged all the inventions? Spark as paying me to do it! Eleanor: Stanley Spark needed his Exo-Suit to win the grand prize. And he was willing to pay handsomely to make sure it did! I saw an opportunity, so I took it! Eleanor: It was easy to find officers under my command to do the dirty work for me, of course. Cut a wire here, remove a gear there. Nobody was any the wiser! Judge Takakura: You went to all that trouble, even sinking to the depths of murder, just for money? Couldn't you have just asked for a raise? Eleanor: It wasn't my intention to kill anyone. But that fool came to me and said she figured everything out. Everything, except for the fact that it was me helping Spark. Judge Takakura: I've heard enough! Mr Spark will get what's coming to him. While you, Eleanor Halsted, will spend the rest of your days behind bars. Judge Takakura: I, on the other hand, will spend the rest of mine enjoying my retirement. Back on the airship... Isaac: If what Inspector Halsted says is true, , she was paid by Stanley Spark to ensure his victory at the World Exhibition! Isaac: Spark may not have killed Celine Georges, but he's responsible for the entire scheme! I agree, , he must face justice! Isaac: And we know exactly where he'll be right now - at the World Exhibition award ceremony, angling to claim his prize! There's not a second to lose, ! The Gears of Change (6/6) Isaac Bontemps: , if what Eleanor Halsted says is true, Stanley Spark paid her to sabotage inventions at the World Exhibition, guaranteeing his victory! Isaac: This investigation isn't over yet, ... we must confront Stanley Spark! Isaac: And we know exactly where he'll be right now - at the World Exhibition award ceremony! At the ceremony... Leopold: Wow! That was a thrilling demonstration! Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a round of applause for Stanley Spark and his fantastical suit! (Stanley is seen wearing the Exo-Suit.) Stanley: Thank you, Mr Rochester! Thank you, my fellow Concordians! Leopold: While I congratulate all of the World Exhibition inventors for their ingenuity, the Exo-Suit has outshone them all. Leopold (holding the winner's trophy): It is therefore my pleasure to declare Stanley Spark this year's World Exhibition winner! Stanley: It is a great honor to receive this award. Leopold: In my opinion, the Spark Exo-Suit will revolutionize- Isaac: Stop! You must cease these proceedings immediately! Leopold: ! What is this? Isaac: Mr Rochester, this contest has been fraudulently manipulated... a grand deception orchestrated by Stanley Spark himself! Isaac: Mr Spark bribed Inspector Halsted to sabotage the competition inventions! Leopold: I say! This must be a mistake! Isaac (presenting his badge): The Exo-Suit is not a worthy victor! Stanley Spark, you're under arrest! Stanley (grabbing Leopold): I'm afraid is correct. But none of you have any idea what you're dealing with! Perhaps another demonstration? Isaac (aiming his gun): Don't move, Spark! Stanley (silencing Leopold): Just try and stop me! Come, Mr Rochester. Let's take a stroll! (Stanley and Leopold leave.) Isaac: , he's gone! We must catch Spark and save Leopold Rochester! Charles: We mustn't act hastily, ! I have grave fears about that Exo-Suit. Its actual purpose has never been explained... there's no telling what Spark has planned! Charles: Let me come with you, ! I can help you catch Spark! Isaac: Very well. As for me, , I'll return to the airship and brief Chief Wright on Eleanor Halsted's treachery. He'll certainly want to talk to you as soon as possible. Charles: Alright! , I saw Spark dragging Mr Rochester towards the Exhibition Tower. Let's go, there's no time to lose! Brief Chief Wright about Halsted's bribery. Chief Wright: Bontemps has briefed me on the troubling developments, ! Isaac: I still cannot believe Eleanor Halsted would accept bribes to ensure Stanley Spark's victory! Chief Wright: When the Flying Squad was established to combat corruption in the police force, I never dreamed it had spread so high up the ranks. Chief Wright: The important thing now is to discover the extent of Halsted's treachery. If she was accepting bribes from Spark, it's likely she took money from other sources! Chief Wright: You found Eleanor's security folder in the Crystal Palace earlier. You and Bontemps scour that auditorium... perhaps there is more to be found! Chief Wright: Take this, , spare no expense! This is our chance to strike a heavy blow against corruption in the department! Investigate Ceremony Stage. Isaac: That briefcase clearly belongs to Miss Halsted, ! This could be just the clue we need to uncover her misdeeds! Isaac: Naturally this case is secured, but that lock is no match for you, ! Examine Briefcase. Isaac: The stack of bank checks you found in Halsted's briefcase could reveal a pattern in her financial dealings, . Let's get them to Miss Holloway! Analyze Bank Checks. Evie: I must admit, , tracing financial records is terribly dull. Isaac: We've had enough excitement for one day, Evie. Have you made headway with those checks? Uncovering evidence of Halsted's crimes is of the utmost importance! Evie: Yes, I have traced a check dated a week prior to the opening of the World Exhibition. The account number corresponds with that of Spark Industries. Evie: But it goes further, . I found a series of checks paid from another account. On a regular basis, going back six months. Evie: The account number was unusually difficult to trace, as if someone deliberately wanted to remain anonymous. So I decided it needed an unconventional perspective. Isaac: Unconventional? What are you- Diego: Good evening, fair Madel- Diego: Oh, it's you, Detective Bontemps. Pleasant evening. Isaac: Mr del Lobo! Well, were YOU able to trace these mysterious payments? Diego: Of course! Fraudulent activities are my specialty. From an academic perspective, naturally. Diego: It wasn't easy, but after some thorough digging, it appears these payments originate from an individual known only as Mad Dog! They've been greasing Halsted's pay for months! Isaac: Well, we're clearly on the right track if Miss Halsted was being paid off by an elusive figure calling themselves Mad Dog! Isaac: I agree, . Miss Halsted was tight-lipped, but perhaps a few hours in prison have loosened her tongue. Let's see what she knows about this Mad Dog! Question Eleanor Halsted about Mad Dog. (Eleanor is now wearing her prison uniform.) Eleanor: Visiting already, ? I haven't had time to decorate! Isaac: Enough frivolities, Miss Halsted. We know you received bribes from an individual by the name of Mad Dog, and we demand to know who they are! Eleanor: You figured that out, did you? I'm impressed, . Mad Dog goes to great lengths not to be found. Eleanor: But if you think I'll tell you who they are or what they paid me for, you can forget it! They've already threatened my life once, I'm keeping my mouth shut! Isaac: If this Mad Dog threatened your life, you should be all the more willing to bring them to justice. Tell us who they are! Eleanor: Forget it! But the threat they sent me should still be at the Crystal Palace. Have a look there, and take this food with you, . I've lost my appetite! Investigate Crystal Palace Auditorium. Isaac: I don't know what we're looking for, . Halsted claims there's evidence proving this so-called Mad Dog threatened her, but I'm at a loss! Isaac: A pile of broken wood? That hardly seems relevant. But I trust your instincts, . Reassemble those pieces at will! Examine Broken Plaque. Isaac: What a frightful visage, ! And that grim "Hals-dead" wordplay on Halsted's name is clearly a threat! Isaac: It appears she was telling the truth: Mad Dog sent this to threaten her. But I cannot see anything that would help us identify them. Isaac: Great idea! If there is anyone who knows about threats and intimidation, it's Rose. Let's have her examine this plaque! Analyze Strange Plaque. Rose: , you really must warn me, sending me things like this wooden plaque. It frightened Ratsputin half to death! Rose: Nothing that a little cheese couldn't fix... right, Ratsputin? Isaac: Duly noted, Rose. Now, about that wooden carving? Rose: Well, Halsted wasn't exaggerating. Whoever sent this plaque wanted her to understand her life was in danger! Rose: This is a depiction of a banshee, which, in Irish mythology, is a female spirit that appears as a forewarning of imminent death. Rose: However, coupled with that threat, this is typical of the intimidation tactics employed by Irish gangsters operating in Concordia. I've had some run-ins with them myself, over the years. Isaac: So this Mad Dog is an Irish thug? Rose: Correct. And if they had the Chief Inspector in their pocket, they're not a small-time thug, either. Isaac: I guess we have our answers, ! We must inform the Chief as soon as possible! Investigate Exhibition Park. Charles: Mr Rochester! Thank God you're safe! Leopold: Merciful heavens, you're here, ! Stanley Spark has gone mad! Charles: Fear not, will catch him! Which way did he go? Leopold: I believe he headed upward, to the top of the tower! Charles: At least we know Spark is cornered, . He's not going anywhere! Charles: Which means there's time to take a sample of the purple stain on Spark's Exo-Suit plans! He must have dropped them in his haste! Charles: I'll make sure the tower is cordoned off, ! You look after that sample! Examine Exo-Suit Plans. Charles: There's no time to waste, ! Although Spark is trapped on the Exhibition Tower, we've no idea what he's up to! Charles: Let's dispatch that purple liquid you collected from his plans to Viola, and hope we can find a weakness to exploit! Analyze Purple Liquid. Viola: , that purple liquid you found on Spark's Exo-Suit plans primarily consists of betaine, a common ingredient in mechanical coolant formulas. Viola: The logical conclusion is that the Exo-Suit is leaking cooling fluid... which is a worrying development, as Charles will explain. Charles: , while Viola was looking at that sample, I examined the plans themselves. Spark never mentioned it, but it's clear his Exo-Suit can fly! Charles: That's probably why he went to the top of the tower. Spark's planning to escape by flying away! Charles: But if that suit has sprung a leak, Spark could plummet to his death! Charles: , our intention was to arrest Spark for bribing Halsted... but now we must save him from certain death! Let's get to the tower at once! Stop Spark from attempting to escape in the Exo-Suit. Atop the Exhibition Tower... Stanley: Ah, ! Glad you could join me! I was hoping you'd witness my magnum opus! Charles: Mr Spark, we know about your suit's flight capabilities, but- Stanley: "Flight capabilities"? A gross understatement, . Aviation is just the beginning! Stanley: My technology is beyond imagination. The fusion of man and machine, a harmony of mechanics and human intellect! Charles: Please understand, Mr Spark. Your suit is leaking coolant! It will never be able to lift off, you must shut down! Stanley: Nice try, . But you cannot fathom the complexities of my technology. Stanley: And if you think I'm going to just let you take me away in shackles, you're sorely mistaken! Charles: No! You must come down- Stanley: Farewell, ! You should feel honored, you are witnessing history in the making! (Stanley flies into the air.) Charles: What?! Charles: Spark! Come back! Stanley (flying): Look at the power, ! I'm invincible! Charles: Please, Mr Spark! There isn't time! (Stanley's suit begins to malfunction.) Stanley: Wait... what's happening? BOOM! Stanley: AAAAAAAHHHH! (Stanley falls to the ground.) Charles: Good heavens, ! He's plummeted to the bottom of the tower. We must descend at once! At the tower's base... Charles: Oh God, , there's nothing more anyone can do anymore! Spark's dead! Charles: I'll... call someone to remove his body and this wreckage. Charles: If only he'd listened to reason. He would have been in custody, but at least he would have survived. Charles: "History in the making," indeed. We Duponts have always been more inclined towards science than history. But I must admit, this is a story worthy of my journal! Charles: I agree, . After all this drama, let's return to the airship. Later, in the Chief's office... Chief Wright: When Mayor Castletown opened the World Exhibition, I doubt he imagined it would be plagued my murder, ! Chief Wright: Nor that the inventions would be deliberately sabotaged by Eleanor Halsted, on the orders of Stanley Spark! Chief Wright: One is in prison, and the other has perished, killed by his own technology. Charles: But what of the competition, Chief? With so many inventors either sabotaged or killed, who shall be declared the winner? Chief Wright: To honor her memory on this night of tragedy, Leopold Rochester has seen fit to posthumously award the prize to Celine Georges. Charles: A suitable tribute, indeed! Chief Wright: But your own invention shall not go to waste! The DNA machine will be of great assistance in future investigations, I wager! Charles: Quite right, Chief! I'll tell Richard the good news! We shall install the equipment immediately! (Charles leaves.) Chief Wright: I'd like for you to come with me, . I heard about Miss Halsted getting bribes from this Mad Dog. We must tell Commissioner Baldwin about this! Brief Talmadge Baldwin about Mad Dog. Talmadge: Congratulations, . A stellar job by all accounts! Talmadge: You have fulfilled your ultimate mandate at the Flying Squad, rooting out corruption within the Concordian Police Department. Talmadge: Not only did you discover Eleanor Halsted was bribed by the late Mr Spark... Talmadge: ... you've learned she also accepted payments from an Irish gang member! Chief Wright: It's obvious the Flying Squad's next mission should be to find out more about this Mad Dog, and the extent to which the Irish gangs have taken over Concordia! Talmadge: I agree. And the best place to search for this Mad Dog is Sinner's End. The area's been under Irish control for many years. Talmadge: We've had our differences in the past, , but you have my unconditional support. Take this as a token of my appreciation, if there is anyone who deserves to have this, it's you! Later... Maddie: ! I know the World Exhibition has been a roller coaster of emotions, but I have good news! Maddie: Justin Lawson has been endorsed as Concordia's new Judge... and he's about to be sworn in by Mayor Castletown! Maddie: Let's get down to the Courthouse to witness the occasion. We won't want to miss it! At the Courthouse... Cornelius: Do you, Justin Lawson, commit yourself to the office of Judge, faithfully representing the citizens of Concordia? Justin (wearing the Judge's robes): I, Justin Lawson, solemnly affirm to safeguard the liberties and statutes that govern the people of Concordia! Justin: I promise to uphold the laws of this city, rendering fair and faithful justice to all. Cornelius: Then it's my pleasure to welcome you to the office of Judge! Justin: Thank you, Mayor Castletown! Thank you, ! I'm honored to be entrusted with this solemn authority. I shan't let you down! Maddie: Welcome aboard, Judge Lawson! Your fair judgment will be needed as faces a new and difficult challenge... Maddie: Taking on the Irish gangsters of Sinner's End! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts